Welcome Home
by JessKnowsBest
Summary: Kairi's first childlike morning on Destiny Islands. To the song 'Simple and Clean' by Utada Hikaru


Me again! Bringing you yet another SongFic ;

Song is Simple and Clean by Utada Hikaru and characters are from Kingdom Hearts by Square Enix.

Welcome Home

Her lavender eyes flew open, and she weakly pushed herself up. Her hands slid in the sand, and she again fell, hitting her head on the ground. She fought for breath as the tide came up around her body, half filling her mouth with seawater. She coughed violently, pushing herself up again. This time she didn't fall, but the inability to breathe restricted her. Her choking resonated in the night; only the stars could hear her suffering.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say_

_Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

Shouting broke through the silence. She could hear the pounding of footsteps on sand, and someone talking to her. A male voice echoed in her ear. "Daddy..?" She said. There were strong arms around her. And then everything went black.

_You're giving me too many things_

_Lately you're all I need_

_You smiled at me and said_

A white light flashed before her closed eyes. The sounds of squeaky wheels on a tiled floor, crying, beeping, and breaking glass... She slowly opened her eyes. A dark brown head ducked just out of her side and she could hear giggling. She pushed herself up, and tried to see past the bright light coming from behind her.

_Don't get me wrong I love you_

_But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_What I meant when I said "No_

_I don't think life is quite that simple"_

She rubbed her eyes, and looked around. She was in what looked like a hospital room, not unlike the ones at Hollow Bastian. There was a marble cabinet at one end, and two chairs at the other end. There was a door in front of her made of glass, but the other side was painted white so she couldn't see out of it. She was sitting in a bed, and there was an IV in her wrist. She turned, moving her length-waist red hair behind her ear. Behind her, the entire wall was one window.

_When you walk away _

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby don't go _

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

She was high up, ten or eleven floors at the least. She didn't move from her bed, but turned, so her knees were on her pillow and her hands were pressed against the glass. Her breath created a small circle of fog, reminding her that this was no dream. Far below her were more buildings, a city. Then beyond that, a beach, and the clearest sparkling blue water she had ever seen.

_The daily things_

_That keep us all busy _

_Are confusing me_

_Thats when you came to me and said_

She narrowed her eyes softly. The beach... There had been no beach at home. But Hollow Bastian had buildings like this place. There wasn't really open water, not that she could remember. But there had buildings, like here, wherever she was. But they... They had... Tears filled her eyes. Ansem. The Heartless. She remembered.

_Wish I could prove I love you_

_But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

_When we are older you'll understand_

_It's enough when I say so_

_And maybe some things are that simple_

"Hey." She spun around. The dark-haired boy was standing on the side of her bed, his spiky hair giving the appearance he hadn't brushed it in days. "Why are you crying?" He asked, his tone that of a child, naïve and immune to the problems of the world. She quickly wiped her tears, and he smiled, his eyes shining, eyes as blue as the sky behind her.

_When you walk away_

_You don't hear me say please_

_Oh baby don't go_

_Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

_It's hard to let it go_

A second laugh came from the other side of the bed, and another boy popped up, his hair silver, white as snow. He was a little taller than the other boy, and his eyes were sea green. "I'm Riku!" He said excitedly, smiling. He was missing his two front teeth. "And that dork," he said pointing to the dark haired boy. "Is Sora."

_Hold me_

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

"What's your name?" Sora asked, curiously, jumping up so that he was kneeling on the edge of her bed. She fell back, landing with a thump on her pillow, surprised. Her eyes were still open wide, as though she couldn't believe that any of this was happening. Riku was on the bed, too, she in between them. They were both grinning like madmen.

_When you walk away   
You don't hear me say please  
Oh baby, don't go  
Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight  
It's hard to let it go_

"My... name?" She stammered. "I'm..." She bit her lip, then tried to smile, an innocent smile of a young seven year old girl. "I'm Kairi." She said finally. Girl without a home. Girl without a family. Girl without a life.

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

"Hi Kairi!" repeated Sora, leaning forward so his tanned nose was inches from her pale one. He threw out his hand, indicating the rise of scenery and shore behind her. "Welcome to Destiny Islands."

_Hold me _

_Whatever lies beyond this morning_

_Is a little later on_

_Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

_Nothing's like before_

Fin

R&R


End file.
